publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
SIG SG 510
|type=Battle rifle |is_ranged=yes |service=1957-present |used_by=Switzerland, Chile, Bolivia |wars= |designer=Rudolf Amsler |design_date=1950s |manufacturer=Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (SIG), Beretta |production_date=1957-83 |number= |variants=510-1, 510-2, 510-3, 510-4 |weight=5.56 kg |length=1105 mm (1016 mm SG 510-4) |part_length=583 mm (505 mm SG 510-4) |cartridge=7.5x55mm GP11 (Stgw 57) 7.62x51mm NATO (SIG 510-4) |action=Roller-delayed blowback |rate=600 rounds/min |velocity=780 m/s (2,559 ft/s) (GP11) |range=600 m (656 yd) |feed=20, 30-round magazine |sights=Iron aperture type sights graduated from 100 to 600 m }} The SIG SG 510 or Sturmgewehr 57 is a battle rifle manufactured by Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (now SAN Swiss Arms) of Switzerland. It is based on the same roller-delayed blowback system used in the H&K G3 and CETME rifles. It is rugged and reliable in harsh climatic conditions. Overview The SIG SG 510 is in service in the Swiss Army with the designation F ass 57 (French, for F'''usil d' '''Ass'aut 57'') or '''Stgw 57 (German for '''St'urm 'G'e'w'''ehr 57). It can launch rifle grenades from the muzzle. A powerful and precise, but bulky and heavy weapon, it has been gradually replaced by the lighter SIG SG 550. The Stgw 57 is still in active service, but only with reservists who have not had a chance to be upgraded to the Stgw 90. The Sturmgewehr 57/SIG SG 510-1 was adopted for Swiss military service in 1957. The SG 510-4 has been adopted by the Chilean and Bolivian armed forces. It is reported that the Chilean SG 510-4 were manufactured in two lots, the first partially in Italy by Beretta under contract to SIG and the second by SIG in Switzerland. Although the SIG SG 510 is officially classed as a battle rifle, it is described by a number of users as a designated marksman weapon (in Chile with Supra 4x24 scope) due to the weight/accuracy/firepower for a standard service rifle. For anti-personnel use, the Stgw 57 typical maximum range for consistent accuracy is 600 m (656 yd). Every Stgw 57 can be equipped with a Kern 4x24 telescopic sight made specially for the Stgw.57 or a night vision scope. The Chilean ones carry a German made Supra 4x24 scope. Development The SG 510 derived from the AM55 battle rifle during the 1950s. Variants * 510-1, Standard Swiss service rifle. * 510-2, Lightened variant of the standard rifle."world.guns.ru'" SIG SG 510 variant details * 510-3, 7.62x39mm variant with shorter barrel. It has found no sales. * 510-4, 7.62x51mm NATO variant used by Bolivia and Chile. Upon completion of their military service, members of the Swiss armed forces can obtain ownership of their personal SG 510 rifle by paying an administrative fee. These "civilianised" rifles are converted to a semiautomatic only configuration. As of 2007, around 40 percent of discharged soldiers choose to retain their weapon, and the going rate for civilianised SG 510 rifles on the private weapons market is reported to vary between 40 and 500 Swiss francs. Users * : * : Still in service, together with G3, SIG-FAMAE 542-1 and newer 540/543 models. * : Rare but still in service. Related Weapons * SIG MG 710 * SIG AK53 References External Image Gallery * Sturmgewehr 57 Assault Carbine * SIG 510-4 with Polymer Stock * SIG 510-4 * Sturmgewehr 57 Chrome plated * Sturmgewehr 57 'Assault Carbine * SIG 510 'Battle Carbine' * SIG AMT 'Battle Carbine' External links *world.guns.ru *www.biggerhammer.net *Schiessschule Walenstadt *swissrifles.com *gunco.net *exordinanza.net *euroarms.net *biggerhammer.net Kern 4x24 telescopic sight *Starting portal for articles, information and manuals, etc. on the SIG Stgw 57/SG 510/AMT and SG 550 rifle series Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles